


maybe we'll walk away // maybe we'll realize

by marieblanc



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, it's their first kiss aaaaaaah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:12:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marieblanc/pseuds/marieblanc
Summary: After managing to keep it professional for years, Daniil and Pyry are forced to confront their feelings very quickly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I'm reposting this one because I'm actually kind of proud of it, and I didn't want it sitting at the back go the drabbles because it definitely stands alone. Anyways, this is their first kiss, in Monaco 2015. Enjoy!

A gentle breeze rushed through Daniil’s bedroom as he slowly lifted himself away from the soft pillows. It was Tuesday, his last free day before the excitement of Monaco began. His team had flew in yesterday night, Pyry included. Honestly, he couldn’t wait to see his trainer again. Pyry had been visiting his family in Finland in the free week he had after Spain, and while Daniil knew it made Pyry happy to go back home sometimes, he had terrible separation anxiety when Pyry wasn’t with him for more than a day. Sure, maybe he was growing a bit too attached… but Pyry was basically in charge of his life. It was so strange, just having him email Daniil workouts and not doing them together. 

And it was strange not to have someone to talk to for a week. Daniil admitted it to himself; Pyry was probably his best friend. It sucked to be without him. 

_Whatever, he’s here now. Let’s just try to enjoy my last free day before Monaco. Tomorrow is nothing but focus, Daniil. Go have some fun._

Daniil searched through his drawers for his favorite plaid shirt. Well, it wasn’t like he had anything else to wear, but regardless. It was a lovely May morning, perfect flannel weather. Daniil peered out the window; _yes, it’s sunny out today. I can break out the sunglasses again._ He walked over to his sunglasses rack, filled with clear, polarized sunglasses and aviators and his favorite new purchase, a 60s inspired round style. _Hmmm, I think I’ll wear the clear ones today. They make me look so cool and everyone knows it._

Daniil stepped out onto the Monaco streets, excited by the possibilities of the day ahead. _Finally. A day all to myself._ The past week, although he had been alone in Monaco as well, had mostly consisted of watching race videos, running and sleeping… and of course a bit of Game of Thrones binge-watching. _But I can do whatever I want now. Whatever I want…_ But as he strolled through the winding Monaco streets, alongside the track that had been set up for days now, Daniil realized he had no idea what to do in his hometown. Monaco was kind of boring alone on a Tuesday morning. 

 _I guess I could hang out with someone… Take a nice walk or something._ But the more he thought about it, the more he realized: he didn’t really have anybody to hang out with, either. Dan was with Jemma, and other than that there was nobody on the grid he really wanted to talk to. But then there was Pyry. Surely he could invite Pyry to hang out? They could go on a nice, healthy walk. Certainly that would be trainer approved. 

_Hey, Pyry, are you awake?_

It was a stupid text, really. It was nearly eleven and Pyry woke up at 6am sharp every morning. 

_Of course I’m awake…_

_Do you want to go on a walk with me?_

_Yeah, sure._

_I’ll meet you at your hotel in ten minutes, alright?_

_See you, Dany :)_

Daniil couldn’t place it but somehow his heart was beating a little bit faster at the thought of seeing Pyry. _Get yourself together, it’s only been a week!_ He clearly just wasn’t used to being apart from his trainer, that was all. Nothing more than that, right? It had nothing to do with that feeling he got when he looked into Pyry’s gorgeous eyes, or how he always just had that urge to- 

_That urge to what, Daniil? What is wrong with you? You need to get out more, seriously._

And so this self-critique continued until he reached the hotel. 

 

———

 

Pyry must have checked his hair at least twelve times before stepping out of his hotel room. He tried to convince himself this was normal; after all, he normally spent a bunch of time on his hair in the morning… there was nothing unusual about this, right?

Wrong. Somewhere deep inside him Pyry knew he was trying to look good for Daniil. He was just too nervous, too afraid, too professional to admit it to himself. He had one job, and that job was most certainly _not_ to hit on his client. 

So Pyry stepped out of the hotel and onto the street, still trying to deny to himself that he felt something for Daniil beyond friendship. He had been denying this for almost a year now. Ever since he realized how different Daniil was from all his other… pursuits. Daniil was quiet and hard-working, the most driven person he had ever met. But he was also kind, and understanding, and just… really, really cute.

_God. Stop, Pyry. Just… just stop. You’re going to have to quit if you keep thinking like this. It’s unacceptable._

Just as he had said, Daniil was waiting outside the hotel. As soon as he spotted him, Pyry couldn’t help but smile. He had an absolutely lovely time in Finland visiting his family… but it was just strange without having Daniil at his side every second of every day. Daniil smiled back, and when Pyry approached him Daniil immediately pulled him into a hug.

Pyry felt himself tense up quickly, and Daniil immediately let go. A red blush spread across both of their faces, and Pyry could feel his heart rate increase dramatically. 

“Haha, sorry…” Daniil said nervously. “I guess I’m just happy to see you.” 

“Its… its fine… I missed you too.” _Smooth, Pyry. Real smooth._

“So, how was Finland?” Daniil asked as they began to walk.

“Oh, it was nice…” And like that, the small talk continued as they strolled through Monaco. Pyry felt any sense of nervousness evaporate within minutes; Daniil always had a calming effect on him, and everything became so natural for Pyry around him. _I guess that’s why we make such a good team._

_And nothing more than that. Nothing more._

Eventually they found themselves in a garden, one of the many tucked away in the corners of Monaco. Through the trees, Pyry could see the Mediterranean glittering in the sunlight, and a gentle breeze swept through the bushes as they walked along the garden path. 

“Have I taken you here before, Pyry?” Daniil asked. “It’s my favorite spot in Monaco. The _Jardin Saint Martin.”_ He said it in a horribly flamboyant French accent, and neither of them could help but laugh.

“No, no you haven’t. Nice French, though.” Pyry said, shaking his head with a smirk. 

“Look, I’m trying to make an effort! I only know a few words but I’m trying.”

“Daniil, you weren’t trying there and you know it.” Pyry said, rolling his eyes.

“Fine. I wasn’t. But it was pretty funny.” Daniil smirked. “Anyways, yeah. My favorite garden. I come here whenever I have time in Monaco. Its pretty and peaceful.” 

“I agree. It is quite nice.” They slowly made their way to the edge of the garden, walking along the stone wall that separated them from the water below. “Daniil, I have a question for you.”

“Of course, yeah?”

“What is up with those god awful sunglasses?”

“Shut up, Pyry!” Daniil said, clearly pretending to be horrifically offended. “My sunglasses are absolutely fabulous.”

“They’re clear. And I can see my reflection in them.”

“It’s Russian fashion. You wouldn’t understand.” 

“You know what I understand? Those need to be disposed of. Fast.” Pyry reached up, trying to grab those awful sunglasses off his head. Daniil tried to move away but was painfully slow, and Pyry snatched the sunglasses with ease. 

“They’re going into the ocean. I’m sorry, Daniil. This needs to be done.”

“Pyry, no! I love them!” Daniil tried to reach out for them but Pyry held him back easily. 

“Tell me you don’t have ten more pairs of these at home.” 

“Look, I do, but… these ones are special!”

“Why are they special?” 

“They just are!” Daniil grabbed onto Pyry’s shoulders, trying with all his might to pull him away from the oceans edge. It was a pitiful attempt, really, and Pyry almost felt bad for him. _I’ll let him have this one, I guess._ He let Daniil pull him backwards, and he could hear the Russian stumble to the ground, clearly not expecting Pyry to be dragged so easily. Pyry was close to falling over himself, and he turned around, trying to stabilize Daniil as he tried to get back up.

“That… that was close.” Daniil laughed. But Pyry very quickly noticed the situation they were in now. Daniil was holding onto Pyry’s shoulders, and Pyry’s arms were around his waist as Daniil regained his balance. 

“Yeah… close.” Pyry knew Daniil was aware too, of how tightly Pyry was holding him, aware that their faces were just inches apart. “Don’t scare me like that.”

“Well, you took my sunglasses.” Daniil said with an impossibly sexy smirk. Pyry didn’t even know what he was doing, but they were slowly moving towards a nearby tree, and Daniil was pinned against it, and Pyry closed his eyes as he gently pressed his lips against Daniil’s. He had lost all consciousness, all the willpower he had to stay away. All he could focus on was Daniil and his warm, soft, cherry-flavored lips. 

Pyry hardly expected Daniil to kiss him back, let alone feel him running his long fingers through his hair. Maybe he was caught up in the moment too. Pyry knew he should stop, as much as Daniil did. But he couldn’t let go. He was hopelessly lost.

It seemed like an eternity until Pyry breathlessly pulled away. As they stared into each others eyes, the reality of what he had just done hit Pyry like a ton of bricks.

_I just… I just kissed him. I can’t believe I just did that! What the hell, Pyry? You just lost your career. Your best friend. You idiot, you just lost everything._

“Daniil, I….” Pyry quickly backed away from the visibly shocked Daniil. “Here. Your sunglasses… I’m just going to…” Before he could even finish the sentence Pyry was running back to the hotel, sprinting through the Monaco streets as far away from that garden as possible. 

_I can find him a new trainer. I just need to go home. You are such an idiot, Pyry. I can’t even believe you right now._

 

_———_

 

Daniil must’ve stood there for a solid five minutes, his mouth open in shock as Pyry ran away. 

_What? What just happened? Was that even… was that even real? I didn’t know he felt that way…and I… I didn’t think I would enjoy that…_

Daniil sat down on a bench, slowly putting his sunglasses back on his head. He sat there for a while, just looking at the sea and trying to understand the thoughts going on in my mind. Suddenly, his phone vibrated.

_Hey. Daniil. I’m so, so sorry._

_Pyry its honestly fine_

But was it fine? Or was he just trying to brush what had just happened aside?

_No Daniil, it really wasn’t… I’ll call Hintsa, they'll find someone else._

_Pyry stop don’t call Hinsta_

_I have to, that was so unprofessional of me._

_I swear to god its fine_

_It was just a mistake. I dont feel that way about you, it just kind of happened._

He didn’t feel that way about him? Well, Daniil expected that. But somehow it still hurt.

_yeah I know you don’t. me neither. i was responsible too._

_It was my fault._

_We don’t need to argue about this all day pyry. you’re still my trainer. you’re still my best friend. we’re forgetting about it completely._

_Are you sure_

Not at all.

_Positive. Now please come back. I'm alone in this garden. its lonely_

_Dont you go there alone all the time?_

_Yeah. still lonely. get back over here_

_I’ll be there._

And once Pyry finally got back, the day continued like normal. Like nothing ever happened. But somehow Daniil knew they were both thinking the same thing. 

_Why was I so ready to brush that off as nothing?_

He already knew the answer. He was too scared to ask. Maybe it really was a mistake from Pyry. Maybe he didn’t feel anything. All just one big mistake.

And every time it happened after that, they just wrote it off as a mistake. Until they finally had to admit it was more than that.


End file.
